Truth & Love
by mygaurdianangel45
Summary: Inuyasha learns that he has a long lost sister. Will she be a help to the group, and bring them together. Or will she be the one to break them apart? This is my first story please be kind and r/r!
1. Chapter 1

Truth & Love

~Part One~

Inuyasha's Past & Present

The young hanyou made his way across the river heading for the cave of the sword master. He hated to leave the other's behind, but something was wrong. The Tetsusiga wasn't breaking through any barriers, not even the weak ones! He couldn't let his friend's get hurt. Mostly Kagome, "She has gotten hurt so many times because of me. I can't let it happen again." Inuyasha thought to himself. Then he found that he was at the mouth of the cave.

"Old man! What the hell is going on now? The Tetsusgia won't break though any barriers." Inuyasha yelled as he walked in.

"Ah is that you Inuyasha, well come sit down I'll look at the Tetsusgia in time. I need to speak to you about something very important." Totosai said ignoring Inuyasha's barking.

Inuyasha sat down and shot a bored look at the old man. Totosai then sat up and pulled out a chain. On the chain was a cresent moon, then he handed it to Inuyasha.

"This Inuyasha is a crest from your mother and father. Your brother, Sesshomaru has the sun, you have the cresent moon. And then there is one other a star."

"And why should I care? Family ain't the most important thing to me." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.

"It's time you found out something more about your past, Inuyasha."

"What are you talking about? What dose this have to do with anything?!" Inuyasha said holding up the cresent moon.

"Well...ah..um...Inuyasha you have a...um..a sister..." Totosai then pointed to the back of the cave. A young hanyou started walking, she was shorter then Inuyasha. But she had the same long silver hair and glowing honey-colored eyes. And around her neck she wore a star, the same one Totosai had been talking about eariler. The star was glowing bright blue, Inuyasha looked down at the moon in his hands and saw it was glowing as well. The young girl then sat down next to Totosai wating for an explaination for what was going on.

"Inuyasha this is your sister, Kimora. Kimora this is your brother Inuyasha." The two were staring at each other with wide eyes. Totsai sat up and went on.

"Now I know your both very confused, thats because you were hidden from each other. Your mother instructed me to introduce you two on your 16th birthday. Well...it's different for you two, your much older but it is your birthday none the less. Inuyasha, when you two were born Kimora was taken from you and your mother, by monks that thought her how to control her powers. And you stayed with your mother. When you were pinned to the tree Kimora was frozen in time as well but not by an arrow, she was in the forest of eternal sleep. And woke up the same moment that the arrow was taken out from your chest by Kagome." Totosai stoped and waited for them to start speaking.

"So dose she speak or do I have to find another way of talking to her?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Very funny, but what I can't figure out is why my star is glowing. And why the monk's only took me, they said I was being protected." Kimora said looking out the mouth of the cave.

"Well your crests are glowing because you two are together again. If you were with Sesshomaru then his would be glowing. And Kimora you were taken away because you are something called The Protector. You protect people in this land, your abilites also let you control water, earth, fire, and wind. Thats why the monks took you away. Kimora, Inuyasha's goal right now is to kill the demon Naraku. As is your goal, you two must join together and kill him. Along with Sesshomaru, you three are the only ones that can rid the world of him. Sesshomaru all ready knows about this and is deciding weather or not he will fight. If he should chose not to fight you two must get his crest and kill Naraku yourselves." Totosai paused both Inuyasha and Kimora were staring blankly concideringwhat was going to happen if Sesshomaruwould not fight.

"Why wouldn't my brother fight, when I met him he seemed to respect me." Kimora questioned.

"Sesshomaru and I don't get along very well, he hates that a hanyou can share his blood line. He only respects you because your 'the protector' and you respect him. Ha mabey I can break you of that!" Inuyasha said daised.

"He is my older brother as are you I will not show either of you direspect, thats a pluse of being raised with monks..." Kimora replied.

"Well will you two fight together or not?" Totosai said looking at them.

"If she can stand humans, I don't care if she comes with me. Another person against Naraku is a pluse.' Inuyasha said to Totosai.

"I will go with Inuyasha I've been neading a traning partner!" Kimora laughed.

"Well fine I will fix the Tetsusiga and you two can be off." Totosai watched the siblings walk out of the cave. "Your parents would be very proud, of you both." Totosai thought to himself as he went to get the Tetsusiga.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people this is the next chapter to My story. My last chapter was "Inuyasha's Past and Present". Again I don'town Inuyasha! I wish! If I did Miroku and Sango would have been together a long time ago. Anyway, my story is about romance and family and action...like in later chapters I'm going to put the final battle with Naraku in, and other demons. But thats later on;D In this chapter you see a new side of Inuyasha, a kinder more softer side. But I think its nice to see that side. But then I made sure he didn't stay that way for to long! Anyway thanks for reading, I like this chapter a lot more then my last, please review so I know if I'm anygood!

--------------------------------------------------

Love In The Inuyasha Gang

Inuyasha and Kimora made there way over a small stream. Kimora was unusally quite, Inuyash knew something was wrong.

"Don't worrie there gonna love you!" Inuyasha said out of know where. Kimora was startled, and surprised at Inuyasha's words.

"Thanks, but how do you know there going to let me join? What if they are content with how things are know?"

"Another person to fight Naraku? They will be more then happy to have you join." Inuyasha said, thinking of his friends, and how they would have to let her join, she is his sister! Kagome will be happy to have another girl in the group.

"Your friend Sango, you said that her brother is possed by Naraku. But why can't he just break through his hold?" Kimora asked Inuyasha while looking at the ground as they walked. Heading toward his friends.

"Well I guess his hold is so strong because of the jewel shard in his back. Try not to mention him infront of Sango, it's a hard subject for her. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha said.

"Just wondering, you know if we can find him I..." Kimora started to say, but Inuyasha cut her off. "Were here!" Inuyasha said smiling.

"Stay here for now, I want this to be a surprise." Inuyasha said walking stood behind watching him make his way through the bushes.

"I'm back!" Inuyasha called.

"Inuyasha!! Kagome jumped up from the fire and ran to his arms. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood looking at him. Kimora laughed slightly at Kagomes actions, most people are afraid of half demons.

"Hey Kagome, where are the other's?" Inuyasha asked never looking away from her eyes.

"Sango and Miroku are getting water, for supper. Are you hungry?" Kagome said all realy knowing the answer.

"Always!" Inuyasha said with a smile. Miroku and Sango came to the camp site. Shippo on Mirokus shoulders, and Kelala traling behind Sango.

"Inuyasha your back! Did you get the Tetsiguia fixed?" Shippo asked while running toward Kagome.

"Yeah I did, sorry it took longer then I thought it would." Inuyasha said sitting down infront of the fire.

"Miroku, do you feel that presence?" Sango asked looking over at the monk.

"Yes, it's not evil. But it's close." Miroku said while taking a battle stance getting ready for a demon.

"Guys calm down." Inuyasha said laughing. "Kimora you should come out before Sango and Miroku try and kill you!" Inuyasha yelled at the bushes. Kimora came out and bowed to Inuyasha's comrads. She was shakey, Inuyasha smelled her fear. So he stood up and walked next to her for comfort.

"Guys this is Kimora. My sister." Inuyasha said to his all ready stuned friend's, stuned from Inuyasha actions, not the half demon that looked so much like him. Inuyasha never acted so kind before, Kagome relized that he was trying to make her feel more comfortable. So she got up and walked to Kimora.

"Hello, I'm Kagome!" She said to her.

"Hello" Kimora bowed, and smiled shyly. Sango, Miroku and Shippo also introuduced themselves. And they sat down to have some supper. As Inuyasha and Kimora tired to explain everything they knew that happened to the others.

"So you were raised by Monks?" Miroku asked Kimora, while sipping his tea.

"Yes, but they weren't like the monks that you have been raised by. They were bender's like me. They were my masters." Kimora said very quite, no doubt a hard subject to talk about.

"What happened to them?" Shippo asked while licking a lolipop that Kagome gave him.

"Naraku killed them when I wasent there to protect them. I'm the only bender left, well that I know of." Kimora said looking down. Everyone in the group flinched at the demons name.

"But the nice part is that everyone, has a nation that best fit's them. The monks taught me how to read everyone's nation." Kimora said looking at Shippo with a smile.

"What nation do I fit in!?!" Shippo asked jumping up and down.

"I'm going to say the air nation, your very happy so were the airbenders at the temple." Kimora said similing at the still bouncing Shippo.

"Inuyasha your fire, Sango your water, Miroku your earth, and kagome you are air as well." Kimora said smiling.

"Wow! You can tell just like that!!" Shippo said amazment in his eyes.

"Guy's I don't mean to inturrupt but I sence a jewel shard." Kagome said standing up.

"It's not a demon, we would have senced it." Kimora said looking at Inuyasha.

Sango jumped up and ran to Miroku, "It's Kohaku, I know it is." Sango looked like she was about to cry. "It's okay Sango, should we go for him?" Miroku said trying to calm her down.

"Sango did you say it's your brother?" Kimora asked while walking over to the couple.

"Yes, Naraku has him under his controll using a jewel shard."

"Sango if you can get him to camp, I can help." Kimora said with a smile.

"You can bring him back to me?" Sango asked looking surprised looking from Miroku to Kimora.

"Yes, bring him to the river." Kimora said looking at Miroku and Sango. Sango waisted no time, she grabbed her wepon and Kelala, Miroku and her went into the direction they senced Kohaku in.

"Are you serious? You can heal Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha, when I learned water bending I learned how to heal using my powers." Kimora said as she began getting things ready.

A little while later Sango and Miroku return with Kohaku. Kimora was sitting at the river's edge waiting.

"Just bring him here, Sango you can stay if you like. But I have no idea if he will be in pain." Kimora said looking at the three of them. Miroku holding Kohaku's arms trying to keep him still. While Sango was infront of them both.

"I'll stay, in case you need help." Sango said to her.

"Okay Miroku will you bring him here?" Kimora said putting her hands in the river. Miroku brought Kohaku to her and when Kohaku sat down he stayed. Kimora brought her hands out of the water, but the water was covering them like a cloth. They were glowing blue, Miroku and Sango couldn't take there hands off of them. Sango was infront of Kohaku facing him and Miroku next to him. Ready to help at any time.

"Sango show me where the jewel is." Kimora said looking at them.

Sango pulled down the top of his shirt and Kimora smirked.

"Sango, Naraku told you that if this jewel was taken out of his back he wold die?" Sango looked at her and nodded her head, scared that it was to late to do anything.

"Naraku" Kimora growled. "He makes me sick, Kohaku would be better off without this shard in his back!" Kimora spat.

"What?!" Sango was shocked.

"Naraku only uses this to controll him, this is no life line!" Kimora said angrly.

"Can you take it out?" Miroku asked looking as shocked as Sango.

"Yeah, I'm just going to try and get the mark from the jewel gone." Kimora answered.

"Well Sango, would you mind if you and I went for a walk then?" Miroku asked with his puppy dog look.

"Um Kimora do you need any help?" Sango asked with a blush.

"Nope I got this." Kimora smiled looking at the monk.

"Okay Miroku lets go." Sango said blushing. The two walked away. Kohaku looked over at them and smiled.

"You know she is your sister don't you? You remember, thats why you weren't fighting them." Kimora asked looking at Kohaku.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Narkau lost some controll over me, I couldn't come back to Sango though. I wanted to try and get rid of him myself, but it didn't work very well." Kohaku answered looking down.

"That's very brave, but I think it will be better for Sango and yourself that you are back together. I only met her a little while ago but Inuyasha told me that she missed you very much." Kimora said moving to face Kohaku.

"I know, living with the memories of killing my father and the others will haunt me forever now." Kohaku said sadly.

"I think your father and the others will forgive you. I mean they see what you are doing know, fighting aganist Naraku. And they know it was not you that killed them. A spider demon possesed you, never think it is your falut." Kimora said trying to cheer him up.

"Thank you." Kohaku said smiling at the girl, his age I might add. He relized how pretty she was. Even though she was a demon she was the most breath taking girl he had ever seen. Her eyes were gold, but they had green in them. There was something special about her and Kohaku couldn't look away.

"Would you like me to take the jewel shard out now?" Kimora asked blushing lightly when she relized how long she had been looking at him.

"Yes please" Kohaku said with a smile, "But first would you tell me your name?"

"My name is Kimora." She said blushing and looking down. She turned and went to his back. Taking out the shard and working on the gap that it had made.

"I like that name." Kohaku said when she was taking out the shard.

"Thank you" Kimora said blushing even more.

"Thank you for saving me Kimora, are you staying with Inuyasha and the others?" Kohaku asked eager to see her again.

"Yes, I am helping them defeat Naraku." Kimora said with a slight laugh. Kohaku and Kimora sat there talking for the rest of the afternoon and half of the night. Kagome and Inuyasha had to go looking for them to make sure nothing happened. But when they found them they were still sitting at the river.

"Inuyasha do you think they like each other?" Kagome said trying to whisper.

"I don't know. I'm not going to hang around her like a bug to a flame!" Inuyasha said while they walked back to camp.

"But Inuyasha she's your sister! You have a resposiblitly for her." Kagome said trying to get Inuyasha to talk to Kimora about how she felt.

"Kagome you want to know so bad ask her. I'll protect my sister from danger, but I'm not getting into her love life!" Inuyasha said when they got to the camp.

"Fine I will ask her!" Kagome yelled.

"Feh do what you want! Don't get me involved!" Inuyasha yelled.

--------------------------------------------

Okay thats my second chapter!!! I'll start my third soon:D r/r thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But this chapter really gave me a hard time! So don't get mad cuz I know it sucks! Don't worrie I'll make my next one better.

Sadly I do not own Inuyasha,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night everyone was asleep. That is excpect for Kimora, she was still thinking about earlier. When her and Kohaku were talking. Some of the things he was saying were making her blush like crazy. And she was not one to blush. Even after she was done with the jewel shard they stayed there and talked for hours. What worried Kimora about the shard was that now that Naraku didn't have control of Kohaku they could be getting a visit from him.

Kimora had her back to a tree, finding sleep was impossible. She looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome. Even though they had been fighting earlier they were in each others arms once again. She turned to Sango and Miroku, only to see Sango laying with her brother and cat demon Kilala. With Miroku awake watching over her. Miroku didn't relize that Kimora was awake as well. She turned to look at Kohaku. Never had she met someone like him. He was not afrid of her, he didn't mind that she was a half demon. Not many men would even look at her and now Kohaku was...there, talking to her, flirting with her. And she loved that he did like her.

Kimora looked up at the moon and relized that tomarrow was the night of the cresent moon. "Damn I forgot!" Kimora said out loud but not to loud just enough for Miroku to relize she was up.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked looking over startled out of the fantsy he was having over Sango.

"Umm I'm fine, sorry If I woke you." Kimora said all ready knowing that he was up.

"It's fine, what did you forget about?" Miroku asked.

"Uh just that tomarrow night I will be a human..." Kimora said looking down.

"Oh, I take it that its a bad thing?" Miroku asked hopping that she wouldn't be another jumpy half demon.

"No it dosen't bother me that I will be human. I just need to train even harder tomarrow." Kimora said looking at the dim fire.

"Well you should get some rest then." Miroku said relieved.

"If I could. So Miroku, how do you feel about Sango?" Kimora said out of nowhere.

"Umm...uhh..," Miroku answered taken back by her question.

"It's okay you don't have to answer!" Kimora was giggling because she could feel him shaking. (Earth bending)

"No, I was just taken back by how random your question was." Miroku laughed.

"The truth is I love Sango more then anyone else in the world. I wish she would belive me when I say things like that, she usally thinks I'm just doing it for repentance when I have made her mad. But I really love her." Miroku said looking at Sango with a puppy dog stair.

"You were telling the truth." Kimora said as a statment, not a question.

"Yes, how can you tell?" Miroku asked with scarcasm not thinking she was serious.

"When people lie there voice starts shaking and I can feel that with earth bending." Kimora said with a smile.

"Your powers must come in handy." Miroku said looking back at Sango.

"Yupp, all right I better get some sleep. Good night." Kimora said standing up and jumping into the tree she had been lying aganist.

"Just like your brother, he sleeps in the trees." Miroku said not thinking she would hear.

"Well not tonight..." Kimora said laughing.

The next morning Kimora woke up, jumped down from her tree branch, and sat down for the breakfast Kagome had made.

"So Kimora when you start traning today?" Miroku asked before she could even get to the food.

"Um, maybe when I'm done eating. Why do you ask?" Kimora said getting food from Kagome.

"Do you mind if I join you, I need some pratice." Miroku said looking over at Sango. Kimora could tell he wanted her to come too.

"Sure, Sango why don't you come to, I never got to met a Demon Slayer before. And I really wannna see your fighting style!" Kimora said getting Miroku's hint.

"Uh sure, Kohaku do you feel up to some traning?" Sango asked her brother.

"Yeah I need some traning, I'm not that good." Kohaku said laughing.

"Kagome, Shippou, Inuyasha, are you in for some traning?" Kimora asked.

"Sure I guess, I want to see your power first hand! I want to see how strong my little sister is." Inuyasha laughed.

"Uh traning may have to wait, I sence a demon." Sango said standing up.

"Do you to have another sister we should know about?" Miroku asked smiling.

"Not that I know of!" Inuyasha said sniffing the air.

"Oh I know who it is! Hold on I'll be right back." Kimora said smiling. A few minutes later they senced Kimora coming back with a demon. When Kimora came out of the bushes she leading a huge red dragon.

"Okay guys this is Chan. He's my animal guide, every Protector has one. But anyway he won't hurt you and he is very loyal. He can also firebend. Dragon fire is the most powerful firebending you can get." Kimora said rubbing his head.

"Man I've never seen a dragon before!" Shippou said jumping out of Kagomes arms.

"Most people haven't!" Kimora said laughing. "Now who's ready to start traning?"

The group made there way to an open feild where Sango and Miroku paired up and started fighing. After acouple of rounds Sango got the feeling he was letting her win, but she shook it off.

Kagome and Kohaku worked on there aim along with Shippou. And Inuyasha and Kimora starting fighting as well.

"Now Inuyasha don't hold back." Kimora said with a smirk.

"Feh, just watch your back." And with that Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

The siblings were going at it full force, Inuyasha with the Tetsusaiga and Kimora with her bending. Kimora brought water out of her pouch and froze the Tetsusaiga right in it's tracks. Then she jumped down and kicked Inuyasha right off his feet sending him down on the ground.

"I win Inuyasha!"

"Wow you are a decent fighter" Inuyasha said standing up.

"Decent? I just kicked your butt!" Kimora said laughing while helping Inuyasha off the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said it sucks, but don't worrie next chapter will be better!

review please;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks soo much for the reviews. This is my 4th chapter and hopefully this is better then my last. Don't worrie the story will take off soon I just want you to get a better feeling of my new addition to the Inuyasha group. Any way I in no way shape or form own Inuyasha, to my dismay. Anyway thanks for reading and please review!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**~Part 4~**

**The New Guy**

**"Okay guys we better head back to camp, it's getting dark." Inuyasha said after he got off the ground. **

**"Ugh great the night of the cresent moon." Kimora said shaking her head back and forth in discust.**

**"Whats wrong with the cresent moon?" Kohaku asked while running up to try and walk next to Kimora.**

**"Uhh nothing, its just that I turn into a human." Kimora muttered while blushing.**

**"Wait how is that possible?" Kohaku asked.**

**"Inuyasha and Kimora are were born of a human and a deamon making them half deamon, and because of that one night every moon cycle they turn into a human intill the sun returns the next day." Miroku answered Kohaku.**

**"Oh, we only ever defeated full breed deamons." Kohaku said looking down.**

**That night Kimora left the camp to take a walk near the river.**

**"Only a few more minutes." Kimora said looking up at the sky. **

**"Hey, your coming back tonight right. No one is gonna think any differently of you for being a human for a night." Inuyasha said coming up behind her.**

**"Man my sences are all ready leaving me, I didn't hear you." Kimora said laughing.**

**"Lets head back to camp."**

**"Not yet, I want to be a human when I go back." Kimora said looking up again. **

**Inuyasha stepped back as Kimora changed from a white haired hanyo to a black haired human. Her eyes changed from a glowing yellow to a bright green. Her claws turned to human hands, and her furry ears hid behind her hair.**

**"Ready?" Inuyasha said looking around.**

**"I guess." Kimora said as she followed her brother back to camp.**

**That night all Kohaku could do was look at was her.**

**'I thought she was beautiful as a deamon. But now that she is a human, I can't look away!' Kohaku thought to next day the group started there journey again in search for the jewel shards. Kimora, happy to be a half deamon again was sencing something strange as they got closer to a village. Then a young man approched the group.**

**"Please you must help my village Protector. There is a terrible deamon that is using a jewel shard to take over our lord and his family." The man was nealing down at Kimora's feet pleading with her.**

**"Inuyasha if the deamon has a jewel shard we should check it out." Kimora said surprised.**

**"Uhh, I guess." Inuyasha said looking at the man with as much surprise as Kimora.**

**"Yay! A warm bed and bath tonight!" Kagome cheered.**

**"Yes, the lord said that if I could find you and you would help us you could have anything you need. Please follow me." The man said standing up and walking toward the village.**

**That night the group met the lord of the castle and went to there room to wait for the deamon.**

**"Inuyasha someone is coming." Kimora said looking up from her tea.**

**"Yeah I know I hear him." Inuyasha answered.**

**Then a young man walked in with aramor on looking around the room till his eyes lay on Sango. Of course Miroku noticed this right away. And moved closer to Sango to make his point of her not being avabile. Miroku put his arm around her hoping his point was made. Sango blushed and looked up at Miroku.**

**"Hello my name is Omi." The young man said to Kimora.**

**"Hello I'm Kimora, this is my brother Inuyasha, and our friends Kagome, Miroku, Sango,Kohauku, Kelala Shippou, and Chan." Kimora said smiling as the young man sat down.**

**"You must be the protector. I'm the general of the headman's army. If you need any of our men just let me know." Omi said smiling.**

**"Oh I think we can handle it." Inuyasha said smerking.**

**"All right, well then I hope you are all ready to fight, the demon will be here soon." Omi said looking over at Sango and Miroku agian. The two were still in each others arms. They barly noticed him staring at them they were to busy laughing and having a good time.**

**"I better go get ready." Sango said standing up. Miroku grabbed her hand pleading her to stay.**

**"Sango.." Miroku gave her a puppy dog look trying to convince her.**

**"Miroku, I want to change into my armor. I'll be right back." Sango said blushing.**

**"Fine, but hurry." Miroku said winking.**

**"I'll come too Sango!" Kimora said jumping up. And the two women left the hut followed by Omi. Miroku noticed him staring at Sangos butt and almost took him down right then and there. 'Well he didn't get my point at all. I'll give him something to remeber the last day were here, other than a picture of Sango's butt in his head.' Miroku thought to him self. Inuyasha could sence Miroku getting mad and decided that he should stay away for now. He had to keep his head focused on the deamon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So I really like this chapter, I think its one of my best so far. Let me know what you think and I'll get started on my next chapter:)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**What The Heck?!**

**Sango and Kimora came out of the small hut they were changing in and noticed that Omi was still there.**

**"I better get back to the others..." Sango told Kimora.**

**"Wait, I thought you both might like to see what the demon has been doing. So you can get a better feeling on how to destroy him." Omi said to Sango and Kimora.**

**"Um I'll go, I'm not sure about Sango." Kimora said laughing and gave Sango a wink.**

**"What are you talking about?" Sango asked blushing.**

**"I think Miroku wanted you to come back right away." Kimora laughed.**

**"The Monk? I saw him heading over to the tavern when we left." Omi said trying to get Sango to stay with him. Little did he know that Kimora could sense when some lied.**

**"Well then Sango why don't you wait for him in with the others. I have to go talk to Inuyasha anyway. We'll be ready when the demon comes. Thank you for your help." Kimora said to Omi and started walking away with Sango.**

**"What was all that about Kimora? I thought you wanted to go?" Sango asked once they were far enough away. " Besides Miroku's at the tavern, I don't want to go back." Sango said sadly.**

**"No he's not. Omi was lying, I'm not sure why but Miroku's still with everyone else. Ugh I hate it when people think they can lie and get away with it!" Kimora shouted. They got back to there home for the night and saw that everyone was still there including Miroku.**

**"Inuyasha I don't know about that Omi guy." Kimora muttered incase Omi was following them to the hut.**

**"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha glared.**

**"He lied to Sango and I, I'm just saying we can't trust him. Lets kill the demon and get out." Kimora shot back at him.**

**"She's right he told me that Miroku went to the tavern, that way I wouldn't come back." Sango said blushing before sitting down away from Miroku.**

**"I don't like him either, Inuyasha. I agree with Kimora lets kill the demon and get out." Kagome said while pulling candy out for Shippou.**

**"Fine. I don't see why you are all making such a big deal out of a little lie." Inuyasha muttered. Just then a huge crash made the group jump. The group was out the door right away. When they got to the demon they realized it was just a bear demon.**

**"This is nothing! Come on this will take a second.." Inuyasha grunted pulling out the tetsusiga.**

**"No, this is my fight Inuyasha!" Kimroa yelled while running toward the demon. The group watched as the young half demons hands turned to flames. She stated throwing fire at the demon. Sango watched as water from a lake was being lifted up. It turned to ice and cut through the demons arm like a blade. The demon went down right away as if being struck in the heart.**

**"This isn't right, bear demons put up a better fight then this." Kimora muttered while Inuyasha walked up to the demon. Just then the bears claw twitched and Kimora and Inuyasha were jumping into the air to get away before getting hit. **

**"Chan!" Kimora yelled. The dragon was underneath the two siblings before the bear could get up and swing at them again.**

**"Miroku, Sango take out his legs." Kimora yelled.**

**"Kagome where is the shard?" Inuyasha asked as he jumped off the dragon.**

**"Um, on his forhead!" **

**"Hold on Inuyasha I'll get it!" Kimora yelled from Chan. She flew up to his head while he was preoccupied by Sango and Miroku. She jumped from Chan to the head of the demon trying to get her balance.**

**"Kimora! What are you doing!" Kohaku screamed from the ground while trying to hold of the demon with Sango. Just then Kimora took water from her poutch at her side at cut at the demons forehead. The shard came out right away and Kimora grabbed it.**

**"Kohaku, Sango, Miroku get away! Inuyasha when I say cut him in half." Kimora said looking down while the demon yelped in agony. Kimora jumped on to Chan.**

**"Now Inuyasha!" Kimora said trying to get away as Inuyasha took his Tetsusgia and sliced the demon in half.**

**"Here you go Kagome." Kimora said throwing the shard to her and jumping off of Chan.**

**"Wow, that was amazing!" Shippou smiled from Kagomes shoulder. Then Omi and the headman of the land came out to see what had happened.**

**"I must say, Protector you are very talented." The headman said to Kimora.**

**"Thank you, but I didnt do it alone." Kimora muttered while bowing.**

**"Yes well you all must stay here for a while! Having you as are honored guests for saving us all." Omi leered at Sango. Making Miroku jump in front of her.**

**"Thank you but we must be on our way." Miroku almost shouted.**

**"Nonsense! You must stay at least one more night." The headman said smiling at Kimora. "It would be ashame if you didn't." **

**"Come on, one night wouldnt kill anyone." Omi said walking closer to Kimora. She growled in response. He jumped back a small step. **

**"Now there is no need to get violent." the headman cooed.**

**"Just keep a distance, my sister is still on guard from the fight." Inuyasha lied. "One night, then we will be on our way."**

**"Very well, we will have supper sent to your rooms." The headman said. walking away, but Omi stayed behind. Miroku moved out of Sangos way to turn and look at her. Omi walked toward them Miroku jumped back in front of her ready to fight. **

**"Don't worry Monk, I wont hurt her." Omi said knocking him to the ground. Then out of no where men from the army came and grabbed everyone but Sango.**

**"Now...Sango, you will follow me or I kill all of your friends right in front of you. Starting with him." He said pointing to Kohaku, with that Kimora growled and struggled with the men holding her down. "And end with your monk. Your choice." Omi said as Sangos weapons were being taken from her. She was in total shock. "Don't touch them!" She finally screamed. "Hm, so that's your choice. Men don't let them go until I get her a good distance away." Omi grabbed Sango and got onto his horse and rode off with a struggling Sango on the back.**

**"Get off me! Let me go I sware I'll kill you!" Kimora was screming at the men holding her down.**

**"Kimora calm down! Don't hurt them there just human." Inuyasha yelled while punching one man in the face. He had everyone knocked out that was near him, he went to get the guys off Kagome.**

**"Wait Inuyasha there not human! There puppets." Shippou yelled after hitting one with his fox fire. After all of the puppets were destroyed they all came to realize what happened.**

**"Kimora can I borrow Chan?" Miroku asked running up to her.**

**"Miroku your not going after him alone." Kimora shouted.**

**"Yes I am. And I don't have time to argue, hes getting further away every minute." Miroku jumped onto Chan and took off into the sky. " I promise I'll find her, Kohaku!" Miroku shouted and took off in the direction of the horse.**

**"You better come back Miroku." Kimora whispered. **

**"He will hes strong. I sware if that man hurts my sister I will hunt him down myself." Kohaku said walking over to Kimora. The couple held each others hands while the in tire group looked at the sky where Miroku just disappeared. Agony came over all of them as they realized this could be the last time they saw there friends.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys this chapter is nothing like I've written before, It's pretty insane. But I like it alot and I'm glad I got it done. I hated hurting my favorite person on the show, but it had to be done. I don't own Inuyasha even though I wish I did. I really hope you like it. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Burning Man.**

**Miroku flew through the night sky on the dragon in agony. He had no idea if he could find Sango. He was even more worried about what was happening to her right now. He had always promised himself he would never let any harm come to her and now she was about to be killed, or worse. Miroku started to panic and grow more angry by the minute. He knew what he would do the second he saw that horrible man. It wouldn't matter if Sango was hurt or not, he would never see another day.**

**"Chan please speed up." The dragon grunted and went to the ground.**

**"Chan what are you doing?! We need to find Sango!" Miroku yelled. Chan had his head to the ground as Miroku was shouting. Then Chan shot forward again, not flying but running. 'He must smell there sent.' Miroku thought. Then Miroku and Chan came into a clearing with a hut in the middle. Miroku noticed Omi's horse outside and jumped off Chan.**

**"Kill the horse, do it quietly though. I don't want him to have anyway to escape." Miroku whispered to Chan who grunted and bowed his head. Then walked over to the horse waiting for Miroku to go inside. Miroku ran though the door of the hut only a small candle was lit and Omi was standing next to a bleeding Sango.**

**Miroku froze in anger looking at her. He was worrying that she wasn't alive she didn't open her eyes when he came in. Suddenly his anger became to much and he ran up to Omi strangling him with his ****Shakujo. Omi got out of his hold and smirked.**

**"Well Monk it seems that I have you very angry, I must say Sango is very beautiful. I had no choice but to take her. I hope you weren't**_** involved **_**with each other too much. Ha ha shes not that beautiful anymore." Omi laughed at the horror on Mirokus face. **

**"You bastered!" Miroku shouted and ran for Omi. Miroku grabbed him at the throat and ignored Omi's kicks. Miroku had him raised over his head taking his head and slamming in into the wall.**

**"Miroku, calm down. Let Inuyasha and I handle it." a soft voice came next to Miroku, but he didn't loosen his grip.**

**"Miroku, Sango needs you." Kimora pleaded. Miroku drooped him and he fell to the ground. Inuyasha picked him up and Kimora and Miroku followed him out.**

**"Wait Sango needs you to heal her." Miroku said to Kimora.**

**"Let me just do this first, Kohaku is checking her out now." Kimora answered as Inuyasha tired him to a near by tree.**

**"Monk if you think killing me will take away what I did to her, your mistaken. She will always live with it!" Omi shouted. Miroku ran to the tree and took his face again bashing it into the tree until blood ran down his face.**

**"STOP STOP!" Omi screamed in pain.**

**"If you think this hurts wait till you see what Kimora can **_**really **_**do." Miroku said then turned to Kimora. "Burn him, both you and Chan. Then come in and help me with Sango." Miroku moved out of the way as Kimoraand Chan burned Omi alive. He screamed like crazy while Miroku watched with dead eyes. Then Kimoraand Miroku ran into the hut.**

**"Kohaku, Kagome where is her wounds the worst?" Kimora asked.**

**"Her stomach. Her left arm is pretty bad to." Kagome said.**

**"Kagome, Kohakugo outside. Miroku come here and try to wake her up. Kagome get me a wet towel and put it on her forehead." Kimorasaid working over Sango as they followed her instructions.**

***2 days later**

**"Is she awake yet?" Kimoraasked Miroku while walking into the hut with water.**

**"Not yet. This is my fault, I wasn't fast enough." Miroku said putting his face into his hands.**

**"No its not Miroku. Okay her wounds wont need to be dressed for awhile. So put another wet towel on her head, I need to talk to Inuyasha. Maybe you should get some air I mean.."**

**"I'm not leaving her. Not again." Miroku said before she could finish.**

***3 days later**

**"Miroku were going to get some more medicine. Can you watch her?" Kagome asked.**

**"Yes, is everyone going?"**

**"Inuyasha and I are going to get the medicine and Kimora and Kohaku are going back to the village to tell the headmen what happened." Kagome said.**

**"Okay."**

**"Miroku are you okay?"**

**"No I'm not. Nothing will ever make this okay, Sango is hurt and she will always remember that night. I don't even know what happened, I will never forgive myself. Killing Omi wasn'tenough of a punishment for him. He should have had to suffer like I am now." Miroku said looking at Sango.**

**"This is not your fault Miroku."**

**"Kagome it is. Let it go, everyone knows it my fault. Please go get the medicine." Miroku muttered, Kagome sighed and left him there. **

***The next day**

**Miroku was sitting in the hut next to Sango, falling in and out of a restless sleep he heard someone move. His eyes fluttered open to see Sango sitting there staring at him.**

**"Miroku?" She asked weakly.**

**"Sango!" Miroku was at her side in a second.**

**"Miroku, where is everyone?" Sango asked trying to get up, Miroku helping her up. "Wait wheres Omi?!" Sango almost screamed sinking into Miroku with fear.**

**"Sango calm down. Kagome and Inuyasha went to get you some medicine and Kimora and Kohakuwent to the village to tell the headmen what happened. And we killed Omi."**

**"You did?" she asked shocked.**

**"Do you think I would let him get away with what he did to you? But Sango I need to know what happened. When I came in I saw you lying here bleeding. You passed out, and Omi said you would never forget what happened..."**

**"Miroku!" Sango put her head onto his shoulder and cried. Miroku held her tight letting her get it all out. "Oh Miroku it was horrible!" she chocked out.**

**"Please tell me Sango. I promise nothing will hurt you ever again. Please just tell me." Miroku held her to his chest tighter.**

**"He hit me, he through me to the ground and kicked my stomach. And through my head against the wall. He forced me to kiss him, then he tried to rape me. But I kicked him and he hit my head again. I saw you run in but I couldn't say anything because my head hurt so badly. Everything went black and I heard you to fighting. Then I passes out and I can't remember anything else." Sango looked up at Miroku after she was done. His face was hard and his eyes were closed. "Miroku?" Sango asked.**

**"I knew killing him wasn't enough. He should have suffered. I am so sorry Sango. This is my fault, I will never let you get hurt again." Mirokus eyes were shut very tightly and his hand was baled up into a fist.**

**"Miroku, this was no ones fault but Omi's. You saved me, never think it was your fault. Please Miroku. Look at me." she took his face in her hands his eyes opened slowly. "Miroku, I'm not blaming anyone. I owe you my life."**

**"Sango.." **

**"No Miroku, you killed him for me. You saved me. And don't believe Omi, I will forget about that night." Sango kept her eyes on Miroku's his hand opened and he took her face this time.**

**"Thank you Sango. You must want to go outside, its a wonderful day." Miroku said standing up but Sango stopped him.**

**"Wait." Miroku helped her up to her feet. "What is it Sango?" Miroku asked. He looked down at her she looked back up. "Miroku, can I ask for something?" Sango asked.**

**"Yes Sango anything." **

**"Kiss me?" **

**Miroku was so taken back he almost forgot to breath. "Sango.." Miroku began to say but Sango took his face again and tried to pull herself up to him. He smiled and leaned down, there lips were almost an inch apart when they heard someone outside.**

**"Hey guys! Sango your awake! How are ya feeling?" Kohakuasked, walking in. Miroku and Sango pulled apart and Miroku just help her stand.**

**"A lot better thanks Koahku." Sango answered.**

**"Do you feel well enough to go to the spring?" Kimora asked smiling.**

**"Yeah I could use some fresh air." Sango blushed. The two girls walked to the spring. Sango still blushing, and Miroku still stunned standing in the hut. **


End file.
